7-(D-2-Naphthylglycylamido)-3-methyl-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid recently has been discovered to be a potent orally active antibiotic, displaying favorable pharmacokinetics and excellent gram positive activity. The compound is synthesized by reacting 7-amino-3-methyl-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid (7-ADCA) with an N-protected 2-naphthylglycine acylating agent, followed by removal of the protecting group.
An object of this invention is to provide a new compound that is a stable crystalline form of 7-(D-2-naphthylglycylamido)-3-methyl-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid.